Wonders of a Glue Bottle
by pinoychick101
Summary: What happens when poor Yugi Moto gets picked on for what seems like no reason? Read this story and find out! This is a TRUE STORY! This happened to me and a group of friends. Review and Comment!


As I mentioned in the summary, THIS IS A TRUE STORY!  
Except we were in class goofing around, and generally making the teacher yell at us for not doing our work.  
Please enjoy this story, and I hope it makes you LOL! J

It started as a normal day of class for the students at Domino High School. Boring classes and even more boring teachers are the only downside to their classes. Though, in one class, one student will be humiliated more than he is comfortable with. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

(Last class before the end of the day)

"Class, keep these notes in your notebooks and study tonight for the test tomorrow. The rest of the class is yours to do whatever, but please do not make too much noise."

She sits down at her desk and starts playing on her phone. The majority of the class jams their notebooks into their bags and moves to talk to their friends. Young Yugi Moto carefully folds each of his notes in half and turns to his classmate sitting behind him and says,

"Mimi, could I borrow your bottle of glue if you have it?"

She smiles at him and says,

"Sure! Give me a second."

She places her book face down on her desk and leans over to dig in her bag. She pulls out a small bottle of glue and hands it to him.

"Here you go!"

"Thank you. I won't use it all."

"Don't worry about it. I can always buy a new one."

She picks up her book and begins turns back around and sets the bottle of glue on his desk. He opens up his notebook and flips to the next available page. He grabs the glue and twists the cap. He tips it over and gently squeezes out a thin line of glue on the lined paper. He sets the glue back down and picks up one of his papers. He presses the paper on the glue and applies some pressure on it for a few seconds. He removes his fingers, and happy with his work, he starts doing the same thing with his remaining papers.

"Whaddaya doin, Yug? Why do ya have to be all neat and stuff?"

"Maybe it's because he studies and tries to pass his classes unlike you."

Yugi looks up to see his best friend, Joey Wheeler and his other friend Duke Devlin near his desk. Duke had pulled up a chair next to his desk and was sitting backwards in it. Joey was leaning against the desk in front of him.

"I study!"

"I beg to differ."

They all turn their heads to see Ryou walking over to them, followed by Tristan. They both pull out chairs from empty desks and sit around Yugi's desk.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"Dicey-boy said I don't study. Tell him I do study."

Tristan looks at Duke and says with a straight face,

"He does study…."

"Told ya!"

"...When Tea's all on his case."

Duke grins and says,

"I see. A girl has to force you to work. At least the 'obeying' part of your brain works."

"Why you!"

"Don't fight! It's not worth another detention for both of you."

Ryou says as the two snarl at each other. Yugi looks up and adds,

"He's right."

He squeezes the bottle of glue over his notebook and he is confused when nothing comes out. He shakes the bottle and tries again, to no avail. He takes the cap off of it and looks inside, before putting the lid back on. He shakes the bottle more furiously and begins twisting the entire bottle, desperately trying to get more glue out. Joey notices all that Yugi was doing and asks,

"What's wrong, Yug?"

Yugi, still shaking the bottle, replies,

"No more will come out."

Duke looks at him and says,

"No more of what will come out."

"This! It's annoying me."

Tristan looks at Duke, who smiles, before saying,

"Is it annoying you because the white stuff isn't coming out?"

Ryou's jaw drops and he says,

"You're not thinking about what I think you are, are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

He replies. Yugi, oblivious to what they are saying, is trying his hardest to get the glue to work again. He stars shaking it again and Duke says,

"He must really want it.

He looks over at Mimi and says,

"Hey Mim! Can you come over here for a second?"

Mimi looks up from her book and says,

"Umm, sure?"

She pushes her chair back and lays her book once again on the desk. She stands up and walks over to Duke.

"Yes?"

"Come closer. I need to tell you something.

Mimi looks worried, but bends down closer, so his mouth is next to her ear. She feels him quietly say,

"Yugi wants the white stuff out of that bottle of yours, if you know what I mean."

She blushes and straightens, before saying,

"That's kind of disgusting."

"Look at him though."

She looks down at him and he's twisting and shaking the bottle up and down with both of his hands.

"Why won't you come out? I need you!"

Mimi blushes deeper and looks back at Duke who shrugs and replies,

"You see what I mean?"

They watch him until he squeezes the bottle very hard and glue squirts out of the top.

"Yes! Finally, success!"

Everyone around him bursts into laughter, except Mimi who blushes deeper than a dark red crayon, and he asks,

"What's wrong? What's so funny?"

Joey wipes a tear from his eye and snorts,

"It's nothing you would understand Yug."

He starts laughing again and the teacher says,

"Joey. Will you and your group quiet down? Or do we all have to be quiet?"

"Oh, we'll be quiet from now on, Mrs. Rice. Sorry for disturbing you."

She shoots him a glare and goes back to her phone. Yugi looks again at his friends and asks,

"Will someone tell me what happened?"

Duke looks at him and says with a smirk,

"Don't worry about it dude. I'll tell you when I'll know you will understand."

"I'm the same age as you guys, for crying out loud! Stop treating me like a child!"

He looks at Mimi and says,

"I think I owe you a new bottle of glue."

She waves it off and replies,

"As I said earlier, don't worry about it."

He hands her the bottle of glue and she drops it into her backpack. The bell rings and everyone rushes to leave the class. Yugi waits for Mimi to finish packing up before saying,

"Could you tell me why they were all laughing earlier?"

She blushes and replies,

"It's kind of weird to say out loud."

"You can say it in my ear."

She nods and goes over to him and bends down to whisper into his ear what Duke said to her earlier. When she steps away from him, his face is a deep tomato red and he exclaims,

"Those idiots! I'm going to get them!"

He runs out of class and Mimi, laughing, follows.

I'm sorry. I know this story was kind of nasty and weird, but I got inspired by what happened during my class. Though, I was using the glue bottle, but my classmate was squeezing and then releasing the bottle, making the occasional drop of glue come out. And what Duke said was what I said, more or less, plus, it was more awkward because I'm a female and the group I was sitting with were all guys. I felt so awkward after. PLs comment in the box right under, all comments are accepted. Thank you and pardon my weirdness! :)


End file.
